


Side-mission

by hyugapineapple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, I wanted to write about Akaashi in a dress ok, Lingerie, M/M, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple
Summary: Undercover agent Akaashi Keiji in a dress doesn't distract only the guests, but his partner too.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Side-mission

**Author's Note:**

> Highly inspired by @mookie000's Akaashi in a dress, here:  
> https://mookie000.tumblr.com/post/153281318732/akaashi-in-a-dress

The dress Akaashi wore on that night was…convenient.

The most expensive black velvet hugged his slim waist and slender hips, the material falling till it touched the floor in an almost fluid manner, making gracious waves with each step the man took. Under the golden light of the crystal chandelier, the chiffon covering his upper chest, along with the intricate lace design hugging his neck looked almost transparent, the weave of the fabric delicate enough to let the smallest bits of bronzed skin to be visible under it whenever Akaashi bent or bowed in a certain way. Surely enough, the agent was a pleasant sight, wearing high, elegant heels, with the finest fur coat covering his naked arms and revealing a discreet, but rather daring thigh slit that uncovered his right leg.

The dress that Akaashi wore on that night was not convenient. It was excellent.

And many thought so too, judging by the looks he attracted. Green eyes colored with powders of golden and black gleamed under a curtain of pretty, black eyelashes when they met brown, blue or golden irises in the mass of filthy rich guests. Drinking champagne from thin-legged glasses and dancing to harmonious tunes of jazz, Midnight Owl surely caught the crowd’s attention. Especially Kuroo Tetsurou’s.

And oh, he made sure to let Akaashi know that.

Pressing the younger against the wall, Kuroo shut the door of the empty bedroom with his leg, arms finding Keiji’s hips instantly to grip them firmly. He breathed Akaashi’s scent almost greedily, nose nuzzling the neck and growling at the lace that covered the pretty skin. Under him, Midnight Owl put almost no resistance in his reactions, body rolling with Kuroo’s rather than trying to push him off.

“Smug- fuck- ah~ Smug bastard-” he panted with a strained voice, holding back a moan when Tetsurou bit on Keiji’s neck, right under his earlobe. Akaashi cursed again, fingers finding Kuroo’s messy hair to pull at it and hear the older growl. “We have work here, Panther-” he hissed but did not complain when Kuroo’s knee parted his own, the fabric of Akaashi’s dress covering the agent’s lower body in a way that only made Kuroo want to pull it away more.

“Calico and Silver Fox will handle it-” he grunted uncaringly, a wide palm sliding under the fur coat and pushing Akaashi’s lower back to him, earning a low groan from them both. Much to his annoyance, Akaashi’s hips rocked with Kuroo’s on its own, grinding on him and almost, almost making him forget that they were still on their mission and in a very much foreign bedroom.

“Kuroo-” Tetsurou wasn’t listening, fingers moving higher on Keiji’s torso till they reached his chest, then collarbones and finally shoulders, where he pushed the black fur off, letting it slide down Akaashi’s hands and land on the floor. “Stop thinking with your dick- we have to track Na- ah~ fuck- Nakata! And ambush him, in case you forgot-!” Akaashi found it pretty hard to talk properly, given the fact that the taller was taking his sweet time and explored the shorter spy’s neck meticulously, making sure to bite on the pale skin to taint it with a pinkish mark.

Panther pulled back for a second and stared at the man with a wide smile, no traces of slyness or mischief in it. Akaashi hated how handsome Kuroo looked, and he hated to feel his breath hitching when Kuroo’s eyes shone with glee.

“But Keiji… Do you really think I’ll stop now?”

It should be illegal to look this sweet yet seducing, Akaashi concluded, but still closed his eyes and responded to the kiss that Kuroo pulled him in. Their mouths were hot and wet, the kiss open-mouthed and deep from the beginning. Akaashi tried not to moan too loud, feeling himself melting while Tetsurou licked and explored his mouth, swallowing even the smallest whimper the younger made. When he felt the male’s palm sliding along the naked skin of his leg, Akaashi pulled Kuroo even closer, biting on his lower lip when Tetsurou’s fingers reached way deeper under his dress.

“Damn, baby~” Kuroo pulled back from the kiss, his brazen grin dangerously wide. He bit his lip and began to mouth at Akaashi’s throat again, slowly reaching the ear. “Is that lingerie I feel?”

Akaashi remembered the articles of underwear he wore - black panties made of the thinnest lace and a garter on his covered thigh. He cursed through his teeth, letting out a helpless whine when Kuroo tugged and released the elastic band with a sinful slapping sound.

“S-Suga’s idea… He said it might be useful if Nakata is…fuck-” Kuroo was restless, it seemed, judging by how quickly he slid his hand in the panties, taking hold of Akaashi’s already stiffening member. “I-If Nakata needs…to be persuaded.”

Tetsurou wasn’t pleased with the answer. At least, that’s what Akaashi concluded when the older grunted and pulled back, eyes peering right into the younger’s. Long fingers found Akaashi’s chin and lifted it, carefully gripping it as he spoke. “Like hell I’m letting that shitty magnate lay even a finger on you again. He danced with you, end of the show.” He didn’t say anything else, just pressed Keiji flush against the wall and breathed against his mouth, tempting the younger with kisses that never reached his lips.

Carefully, the dress was elevated till the fabric could be pulled aside and reveal the barely covered by lace arousal. Kuroo smirked and pulled at the panties. But he clicked his tongue after that, unsatisfied to notice just how little they stretched. Before Keiji realized it, the material was torn and the now ruined garment hung from Akaashi’s right thigh as Kuroo slowly lifted his leg. Tetsurou purred contented and licked at Akaashi’s ear, his palm now roaming freely over the younger's lower abdomen. Keiji was ready to protest, not approving the irrational gesture. But Kuroo just pressed one knee between his legs and palmed the cock, humming leisurely.

“I’m just making sure Suga won’t have more ideas like this, darling.”

Tetsurou once again began to dry hump him, making the shorter whisper more curses, his traitor of a body responding to every move. Unwilling to let Kuroo have all the fun, Keiji’s lips found the skin of his neck where he began to suck, elated to hear quiet growls and gasps whenever Akaashi’s teeth bit on the warm flesh, or when Keiji’s own raised knee pressed so nicely against his dick. He grinned, fingers combing the older’s hair and tugged at it, synching his movements with the slow rolls of their hips. Alternating between making out and marking each other’s skin, the pair continued to create friction between their bodies, unbothered by the party that took place right under them, or the other agents that were actually doing their part in the mission.

Tetsurou was the first to lose patience. He pulled back, red lips swollen from the kisses they shared. Clumsily, he took his jacket off and undid the first buttons of his shirt, never really letting go of the younger. Head lost in the heat of his arousal, he lifted Keiji’s leg further, nose tickling the skin of Akaashi’s throat through the material. And as annoying Tetsurou found it, he couldn’t undress that pretty neck, because he risked ruining the expensive dress. But it was fine. Having Akaashi dressed up so nicely only aroused the spy.

Keiji wrapped the elevated leg around Kuroo’s waist with surprising flexibility. One arm around Kuroo’s neck, the male pressed him flush against his chest and breathed hot air on the older’s mouth, the smirk on his lips wider and wider. “Go on-” he whispered, noticing the way Kuroo’s eyes widened when Keiji bucked his hips again, the nakedness of his sex pressed snuggly against Kuroo’s clothed crotch. “Show me how much you want me, Tetsurou.”

And he did.

Not waiting to be asked twice, Kuroo made sure that Akaashi kept his leg up before he rummaged through the pocket of his pants, fishing out a small pack of lube and ripped the foil under Akaashi’s amused look. “What?” he asked, grinning when he saw the shorter lifting an eyebrow. “I date you, sweetpea, I have to be prepared.”

The answer ripped a snort from Akaashi, and he pulled Kuroo in another kiss, this time hugging his neck, while Kuroo, with skilled precision, lubed two of his digits and brought them to Keiji’s entrance. Akaashi’s gasp was swallowed by Tetsurou when he felt a cold finger pressing at the rim, but he relaxed eventually, Kuroo’s lips and tongue coaxing him into easing up and letting his digit push deeper.

Slowly, the male began to slide his finger in and out, carefully stretching Akaashi’s entrance and always making sure the younger didn’t feel to much discomfort. While doing so, Kuroo kissed Keiji, all over again, barely giving him time to breathe properly or say anything. Akaashi, on the other hand, slid his palms over Tetsurou’s chest, touching the fabric of his shirt and unbuttoning it, soon enough feeling the warmth of naked skin under his fingertips. He moaned louder when Kuroo added a second finger, and in reaction, he bit on Tetsurou’s lip, harsher, thumbs flicking his stiff nipples and making him growl.

Before he knew, Kuroo was stretching the walls freely, the stimulation making the shorter let out small cries of pleasure. The wet sounds that were created with each movement of his knuckles only added to Keiji’s arousal. Kuroo felt it too, and he didn’t hesitate to whisper about how slick his walls felt, lips barely touching his warm ear while he purred against it. Akaashi was close to crumbling in Kuroo’s arms, knees growing weaker by second and his insides clenching and relaxing around the slickened fingers.

“Tetsu-” he moaned very silently, voice almost unheard. “Please- just a bit more-” he gasped out softly, eyes closed and face contorted in a mix of pleasure and embarrassment. Akaashi’s face was crimson red, mouth open to let out quiet whines and fingers gripping Tetsurou’s silken shirt and crumpling it. Kuroo instead, smirked, watching the other’s reactions with dilated pupils and flushed cheeks. Akaashi is a beautiful man by nature, but the dress he wore and the makeup on his face added to his charms, making it almost impossible for him to resist the temptation to give in and let Akaashi orgasm. Almost.

“I could make you come, right now, just with my fingers, Keiji~ You know that very well.” Kuroo’s voice was thicker, and Akaashi could only moan again, shivering from the hot air blown down his neck. “But I won’t~” He felt Kuroo’s grin stretching against his skin, and before he could question his words, Tetsurou drew his hand back, making Akaashi whine in protest.

“Kuroo! What the fuck was that?!” Keiji’s hiss was low and strained. Even if they were one floor above the partying crowd and the private bedrooms were soundproof - rich people whims, you could say - Akaashi was still careful with his voice, not willing to be caught so messed up and aroused when he was supposed to complete his mission and keep his eyes on their target.

Kuroo didn’t respond, verbally, at least. He only snickered, pressing Keiji more into the wall, not letting him escape. They shared another kiss, this time softer and gentler, and Akaashi bit on his lover’s lip, a form of revenge for the sudden stop of stimulation.

“I didn’t say I won’t let you orgasm at all, ‘Kaashi. Have some patience, please.” Akaashi wanted to smack him, not fond of the teasing whispers when he was still pretty hard, dress pulled up and leg lifted, held by Kuroo’s arm. But he said nothing and lowered his foot when Kuroo let it go while watching the male fishing out two more foil packs from his pocket. Another lube pack and a condom, it seemed. Good, Akaashi thought. The bastard was going to finish the business.

As if he could hear Keiji’s thoughts, Kuroo looked up and laughed softly, pants finally unbuttoned and falling to his ankles. Slowly, he rolled the condom on his erection, lubing it up after and giving it slow, languid strokes, making sure that Keiji was watching too. The sight was indeed arousing, and Akaashi hoped that the male didn’t notice the twitch of his cock, barely covered by the folds of the dress. Judging by the way Kuroo looked at him - he saw.

They moved in silence after that. Tetsurou lifted the shorter’s leg again, the other hand guiding his waist and making him lean more against the wall, hips tilting forward. Akaashi had his arms on Tetsurou’s shoulders, hugging his neck leisurely and combing his hair, their eyes locked together, no words needed. When Kuroo pressed the lubed tip against his hole, Akaashi had to bite his lip in order not to moan or make another similar sound. When he felt the member stretching him, Keiji let his head fall back and closed his eyes shut, a low, satiated groan coming out. Tetsurou watched him in fascination, following the rapid motion of the younger’s chest rising and falling and the way Akaashi’s eyebrows arched, his pleasure clear on his face. Once fully inside, Kuroo panted against Akaashi’s ear, giving him a few seconds to adjust. To ease up the burn of the stretch, he placed soft kisses on his shoulder, stroking his naked hip gently. When he felt Akaashi relaxing again, Kuroo repositioned himself and moved.

The first thrusts tore a shaky gasp from Akaashi. He widened his eyes, mouth open in a perfect ‘o’ while he looked at Kuroo who rocked his hips, cock pulling in and out carefully. He had to cover his lips with his palm, embarrassed of his own moans and expressions he made while his eyes rolled back. Tetsurou was slowly going faster and hid his face in the lace that covered Keiji’s neck, mouthing at his skin anywhere he reached.

“F-fuck- Tetsurou- ah!” the thrusts went faster and deeper with each passing second, and soon enough, Akaashi found himself clinging tightly on Kuroo, his attempts to cover up his cries long forgotten. Tetsurou held him firmly, fingers gripping on the skin of his thighs, trying to pull Akaashi’s waist as close as possible. He loved the sensation, the slight perfume that surrounded Akaashi, the dazed look in his fogged eyes and the way his voice broke after every slam inside him. Kuroo stared in adoration, not having enough of the sight or of the taste of Keiji’s skin.

Akaashi wasn’t much different. Through thick eyelashes, he admired the look on Kuroo’s face and the fire burning in his irises. Akaashi’s heart flipped in his chest, arousal mixed with devotion filling his heart and making him pull Kuroo in a heated kiss. Their lips were clumsier, sloppier than earlier, both men now focused on chasing their pleasure. Tongues swirled together and teeth clashed, but they didn’t pull back. Keiji cried in Kuroo’s mouth when he felt the hard cock slamming his prostate in a way that sent shivers down his spine. Kuroo, in return, groaned back from the delicious squeeze of the other’s walls around him. He lifted Akaashi’s thigh higher, the ripped lingerie hanging now from his slim ankle.

They were completely lost in a whirlpool of passion. All they could think about were each other’s names, their intertwined fingers and the perfect way their bodies slid and collided together. Nothing else existed around them. Just Keiji and Tetsurou, making love and swallowing each other’s moans and wrecking each other in the most perfect way. Their skin shone under the dim lights of the bedroom, a thin layer of sweat covering it, and the silence of the room was ruined by their pants and whispers, along with the pleasant sound of skin slapping skin.

It was Akaashi who came first. Stomach tightening from the waves of pleasure he received, Keiji pressed his forehead against Kuroo’s messed up collar, mouth open to pant and moan Kuroo’s name endlessly. The closer he felt his release, the tighter he got around Kuroo, and the other felt that. Willing to offer Akaashi the best orgasm, Kuroo kept him close while his own hips rocked, trying to keep a rough pace that would throw the younger over the edge. And soon enough - it happened. Keiji climaxed with a weak cry, eyes closed shut and with a broken call of Kuroo’s name, never letting go of the older as his body trembled. His semen landed on the inner side of the fabric of his dress that was pulled up over his chest, miraculously avoiding the intricate lace design on his neck and collarbones.

Kuroo wasn’t far behind. He kept grunting and biting any inch of skin on Keiji’s body he could reach, the grip on the younger’s hips so strong it would definitely cause bruises. But he didn’t think of that, only focusing on the heavenly sensation of Keiji’s warm walls squishing his member and swallowing him so greedily, the blissful pleasure driving him insane. When his lover orgasmed, the sudden tightness made Tetsurou moan out loud, and before he knew, he came as well, semen filling up the condom he was wearing while he swung his hips sloppily, riding the last bits of his orgasm.

When the two of them were able to breathe properly again, Kuroo slowly pulled out and took off the used condom, throwing it carelessly on the floor. Akaashi made a weak sound of protest, green eyes narrowing at the littering, but Kuroo merely shrugged, choosing to nuzzle Akaashi’s neck instead and kiss the forming bruises on the pretty skin while lowering his leg. “What? We’re in a bedroom at a party full of horny millionaires and celebrities. Do you really think we were the only pair fucking?”

Akaashi rolled his eyes and snorted, amazed by his boyfriend’s lack of filter. “The only difference is that we aren’t guests, but spies. And we were supposed to ambush the host, you horny dog.”

Tetsurou didn’t mind the jab one bit. Not when Akaashi Keiji smiled up at him, all messed up and satiated after one of the hottest rounds of sex he ever had. He smiled unaffected and craned Akaashi’s head to look at him better before planting a loving, warm kiss on his lips. Pulling back, Tetsurou’s eyes reflected nothing but goofiness, and for some reason, Akaashi found that expression annoyingly fascinating.

“But you loved this horny dog fucking you just moments ago anyway.” then- “Ow! What was that for?!”

* * *

Midnight Owl and Panther walked down the stairs of the mansion at a decent distance from each other. The gray suit made of the most expensive silk and cashmere fit the taller perfectly, and whoever looked in his direction could easily take him for a professional model. The other man looked way more feminine compared to him, the dress that he wore fitting him like a second layer of skin. They didn’t talk to each other, didn’t share even a glance and just walked, looking absolutely impeccable. And only if you watched closely, you could see the wrinkles on the taller’s shirt and jacket, or the slightly darker spots on the other’s dress that were strategically covered by the coat of black fur placed on the man’s elbows.

Akaashi thanked all the gods above for making his semen easy to wipe from the translucent chiffon on his chest. Otherwise, he would’ve had a very hard time covering it from the curious eyes of the guests attending the party, and an even harder time explaining how they got there.

Calico and Silver Fox were waiting for them by the fountain in the garden, both men wearing the same semi-exasperated expression on their faces. The taller one was dressed in a rich black tuxedo with a gray shirt, hair combed elegantly and with a silver bow attached to his neck. Kenma’s appearance didn’t pale in comparison. He was clad in a burgundy suit with lacy, black patterns on his jacket along with a black dress shirt, two of its buttons undone and hair styled in a bun on his nape.

“About time you two came.” Osamu commented dryly, gray eyes falling on Akaashi first, then on Kuroo who followed behind, his palm resting on the small of Keiji’s back. “A bit longer and I would’ve started to think that we didn’t annihilate Nakata only, but you two as well.”

At Osamu’s words, Akaashi smiled, a bit strained, to be fair, before he turned to glare at Kuroo, berating him silently. Panther, instead, just grinned, not even a bit apologetic. He hummed carelessly and let his fingers roam on the shorter’s waist, and Akaashi had to resist his urge to smack him when he heard the purr in Tetsurou’s voice. “We had a side-mission assigned. Sorry for the wait.”

Kenma and Osamu didn’t say anything and just looked at the two weirdly. Then the four started walking, casually making their way out of the garden to leave the party now that the mission was accomplished, before the security could be alerted and catch them. Reaching their cars, Kuroo and Akaashi went together in a black Maserati, while Calico and Silver Fox rode a brilliant white Audi.

And only when they were already in the car did Kenma realise what Kuroo meant by that “side-mission”. Frowning deeply annoyed while Osamu threw him a questioning look, the shorter murmured menacingly, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

“I swear to fuck. If Kuroo and Akaashi have sex during a mission _one more_ time, I’ll personally murder them two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!❤️


End file.
